The invention relates generally to seats that can be converted to storage enclosures.
Vehicle storage requirements and the seating of vehicle occupants often compete for the same space within a vehicle. To balance both of these requirements, that often vary, vehicles often are equipped with areas that can alternately be used for seating or storage. Typical examples include seats that fold down, fold up, move laterally or can be removed from the vehicle. Removing a seat from a vehicle can be cumbersome. Once removed from the vehicle, a seat takes up space outside the vehicle. Furthermore, once a seat is removed at a particular location, it will not be available when it may be needed at a different location.
Storing items in a convertible often presents additional challenges, such as protecting the stored items from weather and theft.
What is needed and not provided by the prior art is an apparatus that can be converted from a seat to an enclosed storage area.